Horas extra
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: Félix ha tenido que quedarse horas extra en la oficina para terminar un trabajo y en busca de un descanso de su jornada, se dará cuenta que no es el único que gusta de quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde...


Jodido

Esa era la palabra que definía a la perfección el estado de animo de Felix en aquella noche. Era pasada las 11 de la noche y probablemente era el único que seguía trabajando de en el edificio Agreste. Pero no podía irse hasta terminar la logística de la nueva colección que saldría a la venta justo después de la semana de la moda en París. Todo por un cambio de último minuto que su padre había hecho con la producción de algunas piezas tenía que llevar a cabo este reajuste

Dejo caer la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla de cuero. Su saco hacía mucho rato que había quedado tirado en el sillón de la oficina, su camisa color vino estaba arremangada hasta los codos, la corbata satinada ligeramente floja, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una media coleta, aunque no era muy largo y siempre procuraba llevarlo arreglado, de vez en cuando tendía a irse hacia enfrente, cubriéndole la vista, más después de las horas de trabajo extra.

Plagg dormía plácidamente en el primer cajón de su escritorio de cristal opaco, el muy listillo se había dado un atracón con el camberbert de reserva que tenía y ahora utilizaba el estuche de metal como cama, mientras migajas de queso llenaban sus mejillas y manitas. Movió ligeramente su cuello, en un intento por quitar la tensión de encima. Pero no parecía que fuera a funcionar. Necesitaba una buena taza de café. Y tendría que ir a conseguirlo solo.

Su secretaria se había ido alrededor de las 9 de la noche, aunque refunfuñando. La chica parecía muy dispuesta a quedarse a solas con su jefe, sin embargo, lo que menos necesitaba Felix era lidiar con una chica un poco empecinada en darse a notar, aunque no de la mejor manera. Se levantó y con paso lento camino hacia la puerta y de ahí al pasillo.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Agreste- como siempre, el policía de vigilancia estaba dando su ronda nocturna antes de irse a la puerta principal

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde? – el señor pasaba los 50 años pero en su cabello apenas tenía algunas canas y su complexión era muy buena, sin duda un buen elemento que había servido desde hace años en la compañía. Aunque no platicaba seguido con él, resultaba una persona agradable.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Doumont ¿Terminando la ronda?- Felix cerró su puerta y camino al mismo paso que el hombre que pasaba oficina por oficina para apagar luces olvidadas y dejar bien cerradas las puertas.

-Así es señor ¿Se quedará hasta tarde hoy?- ambos caminaron hasta el elevador. Su oficina se encontraba en el piso 12, junto con todo el equipo de logística, mercadotecnia y relaciones públicas. Para ir por un café, tenía que bajar al piso 8 a la zona de descanso, donde había un comedor, máquinas de café y golosinas, además de sillones y área de fumadores.

-Espero no mucho- Si a las doce no terminaba, lo dejaría para la mañana. Aunque esperaba poder dejar listo todo. Subieron el ascensor y este bajo rápidamente. . -No quisiera incomodarlo, saldré por el estacionamiento así que puede cerrar bien la puerta del recibidor y descansar un poco.-

Las puertas sonaron en el piso que Felix había pulsado y antes de cerrar, el vigilante le dedicó una sonrisa cálida-Gracias señor, le tomaré la palabra, iré a descasar un rato al cuarto, pero estaré al pendiente cuando salga- fue todo lo que dijo y sin más, cerró las puertas para andar hacia el área de comida.

De alguna manera, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que brindaba el edificio vació. Diariamente el movimiento de gente cargando zapatos, bolsos, telas, prendas, modelos y demás le resultaba agotante, pero ver que después de todo eso el lugar podía ser silencioso le resultaba... reconfortante.

Supuso que aquellas horas nadie en su sano juicio estaría laborando. La mayoría disfrutaba el trabajo dentro de la empresa, pero no eran unos adictos con decían del hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Aunque en algún tiempo pudo seguir en su carrera como modelo, no era algo que le apasionara, así que incursionó en la mercadotecnia, la administración de empresas y la industria de la moda, en donde encontró su verdadera vocación. Su padre, aunque al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, cuando vio el potencial de su hijo, se encargó de que estuviera en las mejores escuelas de Francia y Nueva York, para regresar como CEO empresarial y encargarse del área de logística y mercadotecnia de la firma.

Aunque la empresa podía disponer de una máquina de café express con muchas variedades, Felix, quien siempre se había considerado un aficionado del buen café dispuso de una zona especial donde tenía a su disposición café recién molido, una máquina para expresos y capuchinos, una cafetera para americano, tazas y demás utensilios.

Para aquella noche necesitaba un expreso, así que puso la cafetera a andar, mientras colocaba el café molido en el filtro y la comprimía. Preparar su café le tomó menos de dos minutos, lo puso en una taza pequeña y se fue a un sillón con una mesa baja para descansar un momento mientras esperaba que la cafeína hiciera su labor.

Tomo unos sorbos del líquido oscuro y caliente, el sabor amargo golpeando en su paladar. Dioses, como disfrutaba de este sabor. Sin ser muy consciente, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando un momento de su soledad. Al menos eso pensaba. Porque cuando los abrió, una hermosa silueta femenina estaba frente a la máquina de golosinas, indecisa sobre que elegir y aparentemente ajena al hecho de que tenía compañía.

Felix entrecerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar quién era su extraña acompañante. Descubrió algo divertido que no había escuchado sus pisadas porque estaba descalza, sus elegantes zapatillas colgando en una de sus manos. Al parecer la persona se encontraba muy concentrada en elegir, así que decidió seguir admirando. Su cuerpo se encontraba enfundado en un conjunto de falda drapeada y camisa de manga larga, aparentemente vaporosa. No podía negar que la falda se ceñía a la perfección en los lugares adecuados, dejando en claro que el cuerpo debajo de esas prendas sería todo un espectáculo a la vista.

Al estar a contraluz, solo podía ver el cabello recogido en un apretado moño en la parte alta, aunque parecía que pequeños mechones se le escapaban ya del peinado. Aunque deseaba seguir observando la escena, decidió que si quería saber quien era aquella belleza, debía de acercase a auxiliar su falta de decisión. Tomó de un golpe el resto del contenido de su taza y se levantó, haciendo el menor ruido se acercó a ella, y cuando estuvo en el lugar indicado, susurró levemente en su oído:

-Si quiere despertar, debería elegir algo con chocolate amargo- aunque no podía ver su rostro reflejado, sabía que tenía plasmado en el rostro una sonrisa digna del minino héroe de París. Sintió la tensión del cuerpo de la dama misteriosa, y esto pudo haberlo hecho más divertido, si la chica no se hubiera volteado para mostrar unos perfectos y asustados ojos azules.

-¿Fe...Felix?- Demonios, de todas las personas que se pudo haber esperado, ella era la menos probable, aunque no por ello desagradable. No quería que notará su sorpresa, por lo que estiró la mano hacia el teclado de la máquina, digitó el código que correspondía con su sugerencia y cuando el producto cayó, se acomodó para recogerlo. Bridgitte no se había movido ni un solo milímetro de su lugar, por lo que el rubio tuvo una buena vista de las piernas que estaban enfundadas en unas elegantes medias con patrones. En su mente se instauró la duda de sí era el tipo de chica que usaba ligueros o medias completas. Sin embargo, no se podía inclinar más para averiguarlo, o al menos no sin parecer obvio, así que se levantó y le extendió el paquete a la diseñadora estrella de su padre.

-Aquí tiene, Señorita Dupain- le sacaba al menos una cabeza, y los años que dejaron de verse le había caído de maravilla a su antigua compañera –y fan consagrada- de la escuela. Después del instituto y una vez que la amenaza de Hawk Moth había sido vencida, Felix se mudó a Estados Unidos donde realizó diferentes estudios. En ese tiempo, Bridgitte se consagró en el diseño de modas, sus prendas apareciendo en diferentes revistas, en las ediciones especiales de diseñadores emergentes y dándole el empuje suficiente para darse a conocer , la promesa en el mundo de la moda.

Gabriel Agreste, claramente interesado por ella desde que la conoció, no tardó en acogerla dentro de la casa de modas, donde en poco tiempo se ganó la confianza del diseñador y ser prácticamente su aprendiz estrella. Tanta había sido su popularidad y cambio en el ámbito profesional que la chica se había ganado con creces tener su propia línea dentro de la marca Agreste. Y no solo había cambiado en ese aspecto. En el tiempo que dejaron de verse, su antigua compañera, delgada y un tanto menuda, ahora poseía el cuerpo de una mujer de 25 años, no excesivamente delgado, con sus curvas bien definidas

Su piernas torneadas lucían espectaculares en tacones, sus caderas, aunque no extremadamente marcadas, eran notorias y bastante sobresalientes ante su cintura estrella y su busto, lo suficiente llamativo para cualquier mirada masculina, más si llevaba un escote en V como el de esa noche. Su rostro solo se había afinado más, haciendo que sus ojos azules resaltaran y sus facciones orientales fueran ligeramente más delicadas. No había recortado su cabello, pero eran pocas las veces que podía ver el verdadero largo, cambiando sus coletas por apretados moños, trenzas o una coleta en la parte alta. Si los diseños eran una obra exquisita, su diseñadora no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a belleza, distinción y atractivo.

-Muchas gracias- Su balbuceo de antaño ya no estaba, pero no podía evitar hablar bajo y tomar con cuidado la golosina de las manos del hijo de su jefe, sintiéndose un poco apenada de compartir ese momento que de repente parecía demasiado intimo por la ausencia de los demás trabajadores. El chico no podía culparla.

En su reencuentro, ambos habían acordado iniciar de cero su relación y habían desarrollado una buena amistad, pero a Bridgitte no le era del todo diferente aquel hombre que en su juventud fue su primer amor. Su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, músculo marcado, la espalda ancha y la cintura estrecha, esa sonrisa ladina que ahora era más traviesa y se asomaba a la menor provocación, ese cabello ligeramente largo y rebelde. Si de joven era atractivo siendo adulto... era un peligro para su salud mental. El hecho de que le resultara atractivo física - y sexualmente- solo daba más leña para el fuego.

-yo...debo retirarme- dijo algo presurosa, buscando alejarse de aquella proximidad que de repente le resultaba demasiado peligrosa- Necesito seguir trabajando en mi proyecto.- Estaba dispuesta a emprender una salida rápida, pero antes siquiera de dar media vuelta y caminar con chocolate y zapatillas en mano, sintió como unos dedos largos y fuerte se cerraban en torno a su muñeca. El tacto de piel sobre piel la hizo estremecer internamente.

-¿Tan pronto?- Por su parte, Felix no se habría esperado que ella fuera de las personas que gustaban de laborar hasta tarde, pero ahora que lo sabía, lo que menos quería era que se fuera así como así – Si buscas despabilar, será mejor que tomes algo más fuerte que un chocolate, ven- Demonios, ni siquiera espero una respuesta, solo la guío con delicadeza hacía el sofá, la invitó a sentarse y fue a la maquina para preparar un capuchino cargado.

Lo admitía, la mujer que ahora le esperaba un poco nerviosa lo tenía loco desde hacía meses, cuando descubrió que ella era un interesante misterio que no podía dejar pasar. No solo su personalidad lo atraía, también su físico y algunas noches soñaba con ella... y con menos ropa en la ecuación.

-Digame, Señorita Dupain, ¿Algún encargo especial por el que esté trabajando hasta tarde?- Hablaba sin mirarla, concentrado en hacer bien la bebida.

-Felix, por favor, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así- dijo mientras se calzaba bien sus zapatillas.- Y sí, me quedé por un encargo personal, una chaqueta nueva para la próxima gira de Luka- Al escuchar el nombre del guitarrista, Felix sintió una ligera punzada... ¿Qué diablos hacia ella confeccionando algo para él que fue su ex novio? se concentró en calentar la leche y servirla en la proporción adecuada, dejando los utensilios sucios en una bandeja para su limpieza por la mañana. Tomó la taza con la bebida caliente y se aproximó a ella, para extender la bebida.

-Oh, eso es muy considerado de tu parte, Bridgitte- la voz que empleó para pronunciar su nombre fue ligeramente más profunda, complaciendo de ser el único testigo de ver su reacción y la actitud cada vez más nerviosa que tenía. Se preguntó que tanto podía hacerla reaccionar en los próximos minutos – Supongo que es algo muy urgente si estás quedándote hasta tarde en el taller- se apoyó de manera casual en el asiento, su brazo recargado en el respaldo, tomando el ángulo perfecto para mirar mejor a su compañera, quien ante tanta proximidad se ponía más y más nerviosa.

-si... bueno yo... –No supo que más decir, por lo que se limitó a tomar la taza de café entre sus manos y cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No deberías estar en casa?

-Un poco de trabajo extra, nada importante- Los ojos de Felix, grises con ligeros toques de verde, la miraban directamente, como decidiendo algo, tanteando el terreno. Un cazador al acecho y eso más allá de asustarla... la puso ansiosa, curiosa de que vendría.- pero necesitaba un descanso, algo para relajarme, y por lo que veo, tú también. – su tono era casual, no parecía sugerir nada y sin embargo, tal uso de palabras puso en alerta a la joven diseñadora.

Sabía porque Felix la ponía en ese plano, entendía perfectamente el cosquilleo que provocaba su proximidad: todo se debía a la tensión sexual. Desde que habían dado comienzo a su nueva relación, lejos de los malos comienzos o tropiezos, se habían percatado, no sin cierta sorpresa, que se complementaban muy bien.

La personalidad introvertida de antaño de Felix , había pasado por un proceso bastante largo, pero finalmente podía ser ese lo que él deseaba, ese chico coqueto y de sonrisa ladina que, combinada con algo de su misterio, creaba un atracción casi natural en las mujeres. Bridgitte no se quedaba atrás. Su belleza solo vino a resaltar aún más su personalidad altruista y gentil. Esta mujer, después del instituto, fue miel pura que atrajo a más de uno, y lo seguía haciendo hasta la fecha. Aunque, por lo que sabía Felix, el único novio que había tenido había sido el hermano de su compañera de clases, Luka. Y aunque todos les auguraban un final feliz, después de dos años, ambos acordaron que era mejor seguir siendo amigos, no pareja.

La nueva relación de Felix y Bridgitte cambio de simples conocidos a amigos, y eso los llevo a un nuevo nivel de intimidad y complicidad. Podían hablar de todo, jugar bromas y hacer sugerencias que si bien, todo era parte del juego, era una forma de dejar entrever la verdad: se atraían. Sin embargo, nunca se habían quedado solos, ni siquiera en sus salidas a comer o cenas casuales y nunca en la oficina, esto era algo nuevo que el joven Agreste no quería desaprovechar.

Bridgitte, por su parte, no quería seguir jugando con fuego, por lo que se levantó, ahora con taza y chocolate en mano y educadamente le dio las buenas noches a su acompañante.

-Bien, creo que debo volver ahora para terminar e ir a descansar, nos vemos mañana- No dio ni tres pasos cuando Felix le retiro gentilmente la taza de las manos, con un balance en perfecto equilibrio con el líquido y la otra se colocó gentilmente en la espalda baja de la chica, para seguir su camino rumbo al ascensor.

-Seria una grosería de mi parte no acompañarte hasta tu estudio- aunque parecía tensa, la chica no dijo absolutamente nada en todo el trayecto. El ascensor se abrió y de él los condujo dentro, el espacio era amplio,sin embargo, el aroma del perfume de la chica inundaba todos sus sentidos. Vainilla y fresas. Dulce y tentadora. Solo alejó su mano un poco para poder pulsar el botón del piso 10. Cuando la regresó a la espalda de la chica, su dedos se acomodaron peligrosamente cerca de la curva de su trasero, esos hermosos y bien formados bombones en forma de corazón que sobresalían gracias a lo ajustado de la falda. Estaba sobrepasando todas las barreras que en algún momento él mismo se había dicho mantendría por su bien mental y probablemente por estar relacionados por el trabajo, pero quería probar este infierno y probablemente el cansancio y la reciente entrada de cafeína a su sistema lo estaba haciendo pensar de más, sin tener un plan con objetivo.

Bridgitte sentía su mano, el calor que emanada de su palma y se extendía por su piel, que se erizaba y le producía una serie de escalofríos. Solo una tela delgada separa el contacto directo entre sus cuerpos, no estaba segura si quería alejarse o por el contrario acercarse más y ver hasta donde podía avanzar. Demonios ¿Porqué Felix estaba poniendo las cosas tan difíciles para ella?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, las puertas se abrieron y la pareja caminó hacia el estudio privado de la diseñadora. Casi media planta del piso era completamente de ella y de todo su equipo de trabajo. Un amplio sitio bien iluminado, con rollos de tela acomodados estrategicamente en un área, mesas de trabajo, materiales de costura, modelos de cuerpo, bocetos. Todo lo que se esperaría de un sitio donde día tras día se gestaban cientos de ideas en forma de prendas hermosas y únicas.

En un rincón del otro lado del espacio se encontraba el espacio privado de Bridgitte, dividido por paredes de cristales inteligentes que podían empañarse para darle privacidad si así lo requería, aunque rara vez la chica hacia uso de ello. Mientras la mayoría del lugar permanecía iluminado solo por la luz de luna que se filtraba por los largos ventanales, la zona de trabajo de Brid estaba iluminada por una serie de luces ligeramente atenuadas. Felix de inmediato divisó el trabajo de la chica. Una chamarra azul cobalto con detalles metálicos destacaba en un maniquí masculino. El diseño era diferente, bastante llamativo pero sin ser extravagante o exótico. No quería admitirlo pero esa chamarra si que estaba pensada para el uso único del guitarrista. Y eso no le gusto.

-¿Diseño exclusivo?- dejó la taza en su escritorio y se acercó a la mesa de trabajo, donde estaban los bocetos del diseño y las muestras de los materiales empleados. Se dio cuenta que el rostro del modelo empleado en los bocetos era muy parecido al del dichoso músico.

-Si, se lo debía después de lo que paso con su chamarra la última vez que nos vimos- Felix se encontraba de espaldas a Brid, por lo que la chica no vio el pequeño tic que le dio al chico en el ojo al pensar en que ellos dos seguían viéndose. No se suponía que las relaciones post-novios fueran así de intimas, no le gustaba que se vieran, pero no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada.

-¿Se lo darás en persona?- se sentía como un masoquista por preguntar algo que podía tener una respuesta que no le gustara en absoluto.

-Todavía no estoy segura, pero es lo más probable- Brig casi no le prestaba atención a las acciones de Felix en esos momentos, necesitaba relajarse, no sentirse ansiosa ni desesperaba por saber que pasaba en la mente de su acompañante y para ello no había nada mejor que mantener la mente y las manos ocupadas en su trabajo. Así que fue directo a una serie de gabinetes y buscó entre ellos los dientes de cocodrilo que amablemente Jared le había dado, como un "pago extra" por haber diseñado el vestuario completo de su última gira. Estaba casi segura de que los había colocado en la parte más alta y se maldijo por ello. Debía de organizar mejor su zona de trabajo.

Felix vio como se estiraba para tratar de alcanzar, como su falda se estiraba peligrosamente sobre hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando al descubierto un poco de encaje. Trato duro. ¿Era una invitación o simplemente esa mujer no era consciente de lo que provocaba en los hombres? Su cuerpo ya mostraba indicios de como le afectaba estar en este sitio con ella. Debía decidir, actuar o huir.

Sonrió, pensando en una frase que su padre usaba con frecuencia " _Un Agreste jamás huye"._

En dos zancadas acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la chica, apoyando su gran cuerpo sobre las suaves curvas, mientras "inocentemente" se estiraba por encima de ella para alcanzar el cajòn de la parte superior. Bridgitte se tensó ante el calor, ante la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero sobre todo, a lo que sintió en la zona de la pelvis. Eso duro...¿Era su celular, verdad? Rogaba porque fuera así. Se separó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera darse la vuelta, pero aún acaparaba gran parte de su espacio personal.

-todo tuyo- enfatizó la frase mientras le entregaba la caja en sus manos. El tono parecìa muy sugerente y no le pasó inadvertido para ella.

-Gra...gracias- logró decir, bastante segura de que en cualquier momento su mente terminaría frita. La caja era la correcta, además de los dientes, en ella había guardado varios elementos metálicos para acabados, así que le sería bastante útil. Su manos temblaban mientras caminaba a la mesa de trabajo y sin darse cuenta dejo muy cerca del borde la caja que tenía entre las manos, la cual terminó con su contenido regado por todos lados.

-Demonios- maldijo mientras se agachaba para recoger todo y un pequeño estoperol de metal le pinchaba el dedo hasta hacerla sangrar. -Demonios- volvió a exclamar, esta vez más fuerte, odiando que a pesar de tantos años, su mala suerte no había disminuido ni un poco. Pero antes de meterse el dedo a la boca para relajar un poco el dolor, alguien más extendió su mano y unos cálidos labios masculinos se posaron sobre su dedo.

Félix no pudo reprimir sus acciones solo lo hizo. Realmente no había brotado más que una gota de sangre del fino dedo de Brid, pero fue un pretexto bastante bueno para que sus labios tuviera un contacto con su cuerpo, aunque fuera este. Ella no se movió, ni siquiera intentó quitar su mano. Simplemente la acción había acabado con cada gramo de cordura que albergaba en su interior. No solo dio un pequeño sorbo a su dedo, lo cual le pareció sumamente erótico, sino que cuando abrió la boca, movió la mano para depositar un beso en el centro de su palma.

-Deja que me ocupe yo- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la hacia levantarse del suelo, pero en vez de sentarla en una silla, tomó sus caderas y la ayudó a subir a la mesa de trabajo, como si no pesará nada. Ella lo permitió sin darse cuenta que convenientemente la altura del mueble estaba a la par que la cadera del chico Agreste. MIentras este se inclinaba, sonriendo para sus adentros y disfrutando de su improvisada estrategia, además de la "agradable vista" que estaba tiniendo en aquellos momentos. Pues con el movimiento, la falta se había alzado lo suficiente para dar paso a una tira de encaje. Bingo. Ella si usaba ligeros.

Brid estaba demasiado distraída, su mente y razón habían abandonado su cuerpo hacer tiempo. Miraba como Felix se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger los elementos que habían caído más lejos de ellos, para moverse cada vez más cerca, demasiado cerca con cada paso. Solo hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus pies entendió que, desde la altura donde se encontraba el rubio, había tenido una excelente vista de sus piernas y de la altura de su falda. Antes de que tratara de bajarse del lugar, Félix ya se encontraba tomando la última pieza de la caja e incorporándose, apoyando la caja a un lado y acorralando a la chica entre sus manos, extendidas a ambos lados de sus piernas.

Su rostro quedaba a la altura del pecho y sin pensar mucho, aspiró la fragancia del chico, llenando sus fosas nasales de esencias maderosas y un poco de azafrán. Totalmente masculino. No pudo resistirse de inhalar profundamente y exhalar un pequeño suspiro cuando ese aroma la abandonó. Este hombre era una tentación, un ser sensual que volvía su mundo patas arriba con apenas un aroma ¿Qué le causaría una caricia? ¿Un simple roce?

No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque Felix estaba dispuesto a arder junto a ella. Cuando escuchó ese suave suspiro, imaginó más sonidos procedentes de su boca, una canción llena de cadencia y placer. Sus manos se desplazaron de la superficie de la mesa a las caderas de la chica, acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente al borde de la mesa, sus piernas alzando la falda, revelando ese encaje y ligeros que tanto había querido ver.

-¿Fe..Felix?- Dioses, que bien se escuchaba su nombre en esos carnosos y apetecibles labios.

-No puedo más- una declaración simple, una vana justificación de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Brid no pudo decir nada más, porque de inmediato sus labios fueron atacados por los del chico rubio. El suave sabor del café se mezclaba con la menta y hacia una combinación de sabores embriagantes. No fue un beso suave, fue arrasador, un tornado que estaba dispuesto a arrasar con todo a su paso. La boca de Felix era ligeramente aspera a comparación de los labios de Bridgitte, pero vaya si exigía. Tomaba todo de ella sin pedir permiso. Su lengua invadía y luchaba por quien probará cada parte de sus labios. Presionó las manos sobre sus caderas, suficiente para que ella exhalara un ligero gemido, el cual quedó atrapado en sus besos voraces.

Bridgitte no estaba segura de en que realidad había caído o quien era el hombre sensual que le invitaba a descubrir el placer en sus brazos, pero no pudo poner resistencia ante las atenciones. Dejó que su cuerpo reaccionará ante cada estímulo. Sus manos, antes sobre su regazo, ahora se encontraban alrededor del cuello, desatando la coleta de su cabello y tomando los suaves mechones entre sus dedos, queriendo más de ese contacto, disfrutando de cada ruido que estaban haciendo.

Félix separo sus labios, rendido de placer ante las caricias que las hábiles manos de Bridgitte le estaban dando, buscó la zona del cuello y comenzó un camino de besos húmedos hasta su oreja, donde mordió levemente, obteniendo más ruidos eróticos de parte de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos.

-¿El botón?- No quería alejarse ni un centímetro, pero si iba a continuar con esto, lo que menos necesitaba era ver todo el demás recinto de taller, solo quería concentrarse en el cuerpo entre su manos .

-¿Q...qué?- ni siquiera se podía formar una palabra coherente en este momento. Perdida ante las sensaciones, deseando más, necesitando mucho más. Si le preguntaban su nombre, probablemente diría cualquiera con tal de volver a lo que estaban haciendo ¿Qué botón buscaba?

-Las ventanas- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a su labor en el cuello, porque si volvía a sus labios, probablemente no podría despegarse de ellos. Ella entendió lo que él quería, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que estaba planeando su compañero. Pero antes de responder, sintió como el mordía ligeramente la piel cerca de su clavícula. Soltó un quejido... de pura y total satisfacción.

-El control... en el escritorio-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazar con ambas manos la cabeza de ese hombre y dejarse ir por sus atenciones. Si en el instituto a veces se había comportado de una manera muy grosera, en aquellos momentos lo estaba pagando, y con creces. El dejó que sus manos viajaran a través de su cabello unos instantes más antes de separarse y seguir adelante con todo aquello.

La imagen que vio le dio de lleno en la razón y entre los pantalones, que de por si ya estaban ajustado ante la dura erección que se escondía debajo. Sus labios estaban hinchados, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas a causa de la intensidad del momento y por su cuello podía ver ligeras marcas rojas en donde sus labios y dientes había hecho de la suya. El escote más abierto, la falda casi rozando la ropa interior, las piernas colgando perezosas sobre la mesa, una ninfa del sexo dispuesta para él. Esta mujer acababa con cada gramo de su cordura, y le importaba un bledo.

Con un dolor que podía incluso sentir físicamente, se alejó de aquella afrodita de ojos azules y buscó con la mirada el dichoso control sobre el escritorio. Agradeció que no tuviera que buscar demasiado, al lado de la agenda estaba el jodido aparatito que necesitaba. Lo tomó y con dos clics en los botones adecuados, las ventanas pasaron de mostrar todo el taller a un tono opaco. Perfecto para la intimidad que necesitaba. MIro hacía donde su dulce y suculenta presa aguardaba, no se había movido ni un poco de su sitio. ¿Ella lo quería tanto como él? ¿O simplemente estaba demasiado aturdida para saber lo que estaba pasando? Fuera cuál fuera la razón, la aprovecharía, vaya si lo haría. tanto tiempo reprimido, tanto tiempo sin un cuerpo femenino en sus brazos. La consumiría y resurgiría con ella, la vería romperse y alcanzar el nirvana mientras se deslizaba entre sus calidez y la hacia gritar su nombre.

Bridgitte vio como se la comía con la mirada, como decidiendo que debía comerse primero. le recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza y de regreso. Esa mirada llena de promesas ardientes la encendió a tal punto que sentía la necesidad de tocar entre sus piernas y calmar un poco el cosquilleo que se iniciaba en esta zona. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar las pienas, acción que Félix notó enseguida. Dejo el control en su sitio y fue directo a ella, en su sonrisa una declaración de que esta a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza. Y lo haría con mucho gusto.

El ataque fue directo a los labios, con las caderas aquel hombre se abrió paso entre las piernas de la mujer frente suyo y Brid le dio la bienvenida gustosa. los largos dedos de Félix se fueron a su cintura, sintiendo el delicado tejido de su blusa, y lo que había debajo de esta. Las manos de ella ahora daban pequeños tirones en su cabello, lo cual, lejos de molestarlo, lo estaba excitando mucho. Quería ronronear del puro gusto. Sus lenguas en contacto constante, no teniendo suficiente del otro, queriendo más, absolutamente todo. Se besaban con frenesí, un ansia que ambos habían contenido por un gran rato por fin liberada.

Los muslos internos de Bridgitte estaban restregándose contra la dureza de Félix, y este no pudo hacer otra cosa que gruñir sobre sus labios, querían más, deseando que lo tocará y sentir como se estremecía todo su ser ante sus atenciones.

-Brid-bajos sus manos hacia la orilla de su blusa, sacando el dobladillo del ajustado faje. Ella entendió al instante y alzó sus manos para ayudar a quitar la prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Félix contuvo el aliento cuando la blusa quedó en el suelo y posó su vista en el sujetador de medias copas negro, apenas cubriendo los firmes pechos. Sobre la piel blanca, el conjunto de encaje y satín resaltaba a un más y aunque probablemente era una prenda cara, pronto seguiría el camino de la prenda que lo cubría. Brid sintió su pasión crecer ante la mirada gris ligeramente oscurecida de su amante, no pudo contenerse, puso una mano en la nuca para atraerlo hacia ella, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Agradecía que no trajera su típico conjunto con chaleco y saco, porque eso si que sería fastidioso.

Las manos de él recorrieron sus muslos, desde la rodillas hasta debajo de la falda y cuando rozó la tela de la ropa interior, solo pudo gruñir excitado. ¿Eso que sentía era encaje? Si ella no lo dejaba averiguarlo en los siguientes minutos, se sumergiría a buscarlo él mismo, de todos modos, los gatos eran curiosos por naturaleza. Cuando coló sus manos por debajo de ese firme trasero, no tuvo reparo alguno de tomarlo y apretar la tierna carne que pronto quedaría libre de todo, Bridgitte dio un respingo ante el atrevida caricia. Este hombre no se contenía, iba por todo. No quería quedarse atrás.

Mientras su cuello era devorado a besos, las manos de la diseñadora se fueron al resto de los botones de la camisa, que seguía a medio abrochar y con fuerza jaló, deshaciéndose de aquella barrera que le impedía disfrutar de la vista de un cuerpo trabajado. Félix rió sobre su piel, el calor le dio un agradable escalofrío, dando de lleno en sus pechos y entre las piernas.

-¿Alguien esta impaciente?- dijo al tiempo que deslizaba la prenda hacia el suelo, dejando a la vista su brazos fuertes, su pecho y esos abdominales ligeramente marcados que invitaban a acariciarlos y sentir la firmeza de estos. Los labios de ambos volvieron a unirse, pasión, necesidad. Cuando Brid atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de su hermoso amante, Félix solo exhalo un suspiro de satisfacción ante su osadía. A pesar de la estrechez de la falda, logró subirla hasta la cintura de la joven y aunque le costó una buena cantidad de control, la soltó unos instantes para admirarla.

-Dios, eres perfecta- dijo mientras la devorada con la mirada. Un fino _culotte_ de encaje negro estaba debajo de un liguero del mismo color, un conjunto tan provocativo que sintió que su erección crecía un poco más dentro de sus pantalones. Y no fue el único que lo notó. Bridgitte se dejó comer con los ojos, pero también disfrutó de la pequeña pausa que habían hecho para admirar a ese magnifico hombre. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, sus ojos grises parecían brillar, un hambre carnal en su mirada que la dejaba con ansía de más y más. Eso, sumado con su pecho desnudo y la carpa entre sus piernas le confería un aspecto felino y salvaje.

Si antes se había sentido insegura de estar a solas con él, ahora de lo único que estaba convencida era que si no tenía a Félix dentro de ella pronto, probablemente moriría de combustión espontánea. Él parecía demasiado ensimismado como para hacer el primer movimiento, así que fue ella quien lanzó el primer movimiento de ataque.

-¿Qué esperas?- su voz tenía un tono más bajo y ronco, sexy. Se acomodó mejor, colocando una de sus manos para recargarse y abriendo más las piernas, mientras con un dedo lo señalaba, un movimiento lento que le pedía que se acercará. Félix sonrió, complacido de ver esta parte completamente desinhibida de la mujer que acababa con su cordura. -Ven aquí.

Volvió al ataque. Más rudo, más necesitado. Una presa que había sobrepasado hace mucho su capacidad ahora reventaba, derramando la lujuria y necesidad del otro en una torrrente fuerte y constante. Bridgitte no quiso perder más el tiempo y mientras con una mano agarraba el cuello de ese hombre, la otra la colaba entre sus cuerpos para tocar el duro miembro sobre los pantalones negros. A pesar de la estorbosa tela, la chica sintió la longitud y grosor de aquella parte de la anatomía, entendiendo porque más de unas cuantas chicas querían meterse en la cama con él. Se preguntó de lo que era capaz de hacer, del placer que podía provocarle en aquellos instantes.

-Por favor- Félix estaba besando su cuello, perdido en las caricias que estaba recibiendo, no importaba que no pudiera agarrarlo completamente, la mano de su amante subía y bajaba, apretando ligeramente en la punta y recorriendo la longitud hasta la base. Estaba seguro que con ese tipo de movimiento no duraría mucho, pero no le importaba.

-¿Qué quieres, gatito?- dijo Brid mientras tomaba su cabello para mover su rostro y que su oreja quedará frente a sus carnosos labios- Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?- Antes de que pudiera responder tomó su lóbulo y lo mordió, obteniendo un placentero gruñido masculino. No solo era pasión y entrega, era una juego de dominación, un intercambio de poder para ver que podía doblegar primero al otro. Y al parecer ninguno de los dos cedería fácilmente. Félix, en vez de pedir que lo acariciará directamente llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica y frotó sobre el encaje, justo en el punto más sensible. Brid gimió ante ese ataque.

-Dios, señorita Dupaín, se encuentra tan húmeda.- Se preguntó si estaría lubricando desde que se besaron por primera vez en su escritorio o desde antes. Pensarlo le dio una satisfacción masculina que nada podía compararse con nada hasta el momento- realmente necesita un poco de atención en esta zona ¿Verdad?, descuide, se justo como ayudarla, disfrute -no espero respuesta, con sus hábiles manos movió la telita que le cubría esa parte tan sensual de su cuerpo y acarició directamente la piel caliente y suave. Completamente lisa.

-señorita, usted es una traviesa- dijo completamente impresionado de sentirla así, sin nada en la entrepierna salvó su mojado y apetitoso sexo. Con sus dedos largo acarició sus labios, mientras que el pulgar se encargó de masajear ese botón escondido que disparaba su placer. - es hora de atenderla como se merece.

-¡Félix!- un gritito sofocado salió de sus labios cuando, sin previo aviso el chico metió sus dedos hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. primero dos, explorando ese apretado sitio en el que deseaba sumergirse, pero primero la haría gritar, disfrutaría de su éxtasis. Esta era una presa que devoraría poco a poco. Brid estaba tan deseosa de más atenciones, que dejo de atender la erección de su amante y puso sus manos en su cuello, buscando a que sostenerse mientras ese hombre acababa con su cordura y la llevaba a lo que prometía ser uno de sus mejores orgasmos.

-Tan caliente, tan apretada- Félix tenía una mano sobre la cadera de la joven, mientras la otra estaba completamente concentrada en bombear dentro de su cuerpo.- Chéri, dime que más quieres de mí y te lo daré, todo. - no mentía en absoluto, en ese momento era capaz de darle la misma luna si con eso conseguía hacerla completamente suya.

-Más, no pares Félix, por favor, sigue- los senos le picaban, los pezones rosados, completamente firmes rozaban la tela de la copa, lo cual le causaba una dulce tortura. Él entendió de inmediato que deseaba y exhalo su cálido aliento entre sus pechos antes de disfrutar de ellos.

-Sí... déjame hacerte sentir bien- chupó la piel que se veía sobre el sujetador, dejando un suave rastro de saliva antes de ir por todo. Su mano se movió de su cadera a la parte trasera de su espalda, y en un movimiento casi imperceptible quitó el broche trasero, aflojando su sostén y dándole acceso directo a sus senos. -Bon apetit -no se detuvo a quitarlo, solo espero a que se aflojaran los tirantes y que la gravedad hiciera el resto.

Los senos de Brid eran algo de lo más apetecible que había visto en su vida. Los pezones estaban firmes, rosados como pétalos de cerezo. Depositó un beso en el valle de sus senos, antes de que toda su atención se concentrará en uno de ellos. Beso, chupó y disfrutó como nunca, parecía un sediento tratando de saciarse con desesperación. Uso su lengua para estimular cada zona, maravillándose de la sinfonía de ruidos que le dedicaba su pareja. Gritos, gemidos, suspiros y palabras incomprensibles a causa de la excitante experiencia. Mientras su boca atendía uno, su mano buscaba hacer sentir bien al otro seno. Alterno entre las atenciones de uno y otro,

En respuesta sintió como las manos de su amante se entrelazaban en su cabello y daban pequeños tirones. Era tan excitante verla así de entregada que cuando sentía uno, usaba sus dientes para mordisquear ligeramente el pezón en su boca, lo que pareció dejar a su compañera completamente complacida.

En la zona inferior las cosas estaban cada vez más calientes. Las caderas de la chica respondían a las constante arremetidas de los dedos expertos de Félix, quien en algún momento había añadido un tercer dedo y ahora los curveaba ligeramente en busca de ese punto tan ansiado para disfrutar del orgasmo de la mujer en sus brazos. Bridgitte no podía pensar con claridad, no cuando ese hombre estaba llevándola a un exquisito precipicio y ella estaba tan cerca de dejarse llevar. Escuchaba el ruido que su cuerpo hacia. Sentía la ligera capa de sudor que se formaba sobre la piel, las palabras que salían de los labios de aquel espécimen tan bien dotado sobre sus pechos.

-Mon dieu, aprietas tanto mis dedos- susurró, completamente extasiado- quiero sentir como me envuelves, no sabes cuanto ansió por estar dentro de este apretado coño tuyo y sentir como me succionas, Brid, ¿Quieres que lo haga?- No esperaba una invitación, porque después de hacerle ver el cielo y el placer, lo haría, se enterraría tanto en su ser que no habría poder que los separará, al menos no hasta que sintiera como se rompía en otra deliciosa secuencia de espasmos y gemidos.

-Félix, yo...- Ni siquiera podía decirle que estaba tan cerca, que solo necesitaba un poco más y lo alcanzaría. Pero él no necesito palabras para entenderla, el movimiento más constante de su caderas le dijo todo. Curvó sus dedos y el pulgar se concentró en acariciar de forma constante su clítoris y eso fue suficiente. Sintió como sus dedos era atrapados por ese cálido espacio, el cuerpo curvándose hacia atrás, como sus manos se aferraron a su cuello y lo guiaron a su boca para acallar el grito de la explosión que estaba experimentando.

La visión de Bridgitte llegando era sumamente erótico, su rostro presa del éxtasis no se comparaba con nada. Era tan magnifica verla así que si no hubiera apretado su erección sobre los pantalones probablemente hubiera terminado. Pero ese no era el plan. No hoy.

Bombeo ligeramente en su interior, esperando a que regresará de ese nirvana que había alcanzando y cuando su azul mirada, ahora cristalina tras la experiencia se centró en él, retiro sus dedos de esa zona y los llevo a su boca, ante su mirada. Sus jugos habían bañado bastante la mano y los chupo como si fuera un caramelo de lo más apetecible.

- _délicieux mon amour-_ no mentía en absoluto, incluso estaba decidido a probarla directamente, disfrutar un poco más de ese cuerpo antes de la ronda final, pero Brid no parecía tener tanta paciencia.

-Por favor, Félix, deja los juegos- su mano se fue directo al pantalón, buscando el botón para desabrocharlo y tocar directamente ese pedazo de su anatomía tan caliente que reaccionó ante la caricia femenina- hazme el amor, gatito, te quiero, te necesito.

-¿Cómo me quieres?- Félix quito el clic a uno de los ligeros muy lentamente, disfrutando como esa mujer trataba de cubrir todo el grosor con su mano y no lo conseguía- ¿Dime cómo quieres que te haga el amor, _Bridgitte? -_ Escuchar su nombre en sus labios fue una caricia llena de promesas y lujuria.

-Duro, no te contengas, por favor, te quiero adentro, toma todo- lo beso con ansia mientras el quitaba el broche del otro ligero y le pedía en una caricia que alzará las caderas para quitarle la ropa interior- Por favor, soy tuya, hazme tuya.

Esas palabras pudieron con el control de Félix. " _Si, eres solo mía y de nadie más"._ Si había planeado torturarla haciéndole el amor de manera lenta, ahora lo único que deseaba era descargarse por completo en su interior. Ni siquiera se deshizo de su pantalón y ropa interior, solo la bajo lo suficiente para liberar su erección. Era dura y venosa, lista para sumergirse en la calidez de ese cuerpo de pecado. Fue Brid quien lo guió a su interior, disfrutando como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se abría para cobijarlo. A la mitad del camino, el tomó la batuta y con un empuje lo metió por completo, maravillándose de lo apretado que estaba ese sitio, y de lo mucho que amaba estar dentro de ella.

Recostó el cuerpo de la chica sobre la mesa, mientras guiaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros, una posición que le permitía una profunda penetración, alcanzando zonas que lanzaban ondas de placer y hacían crecer el nudo en su vientre nuevamente.

-Vamos a ver cuanto resistes, princesa- Félix salía casi por completo, dejando solo la punta dentro, arremetiendo al momento siguiente con fuerza, para que el movimiento permitiera la intromisión total. Brid estaba tan sensible del último orgasmo que gritaba perdida en las sensaciones que cada embestida le estaba provocando. No sabía de donde apoyarse sin sentirse desfallecer. Quiso cerrar los ojos y perderse en el mar de placer que estaba inundando su cuerpo, pero una orden fue suficiente para mantenerlos fijos.

-No cierres tus ojos- El chico estaba decidido a beberse cada expresión del rostro femenino.- Mira como me haces disfrutar, mira nuestra unión, tú eres mía, y yo soy tuyo- fue una declaración completamente abierta de lo que sentía y eso lleno el corazón de Brid de calidez. Porque no era solo follar, estaban haciendo el amor, salvaje y puro.

Félix apretó más el movimiento, mientras bajaba las piernas y ella, con tacones y todo, las entrelazaba en su cadera, deseando que él no acabara nunca con ese movimiento. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, el Agreste aprovechó para apoyarse ligeramente sobre su cuerpo y besarla, invadiendo con su lengua la boca de la chica, igual que invadía su interior. Estaba tan cerca y no quería llegar solo, esperaba que ella ya estuviera.

-Quiero que te rompas- le dijo, mientras soltaba una de sus manos y la colaba en la unión de su cuerpo, para estimular ese botón que volvía a estar hinchado por la excitación y la fricción de los cuerpos- Vamos, Brid, quiero que te vengas, quiero que nos corramos juntos, ¿Estás ahí? Dime que si, dulzura, por favor.

¿Qué sí estaba allí? La chica quería reír por su pregunta. Claro que estaba ahí, sentía como el nudo de su vientre estaba a nada de liberarse, como el cuerpo se preparaba para volver a elevarse y arrasar con todo a su paso.

-Correte, mi amor, déjalo ir- tres estocadas más y el roce de sus dedos sobre su clítoris combinado con sus palabras fue suficiente para que se rompiera y su mente quedará en blanco. -Dios, me aprietas tanto, cielo, no puedo, yo... - La fuerza con la que llegó Félix Agreste fue sorprendente. Sintió como su falo era exprimido y como su semilla se liberaba en su interior. Realmente ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza usar protección. Pero no es que le importara mucho en aquellos momentos. La sensación era tan buena que pensó que podría a volver a tener un orgasmo. Al menos sabía que necesitaba descansar un poco antes de un segundo ataque.

Bridgitte por su parte, estaba tumbada sobre la mesa, con el rostro de aquel ser divino sobre sus pechos, recuperándose de los últimos espasmos de el segundo orgasmo de la noche, que creció cuando lo sintió derramarse en su interior. Por un momento, solo una fracción de segundo, al sentirlo de esa manera solo pensó en cuanto lo había extrañado, y en lo loca que estaba por haberlo seducido en la oficina. Después de un agradable silencio, su novio rompió la calma con una suave sonrisa, apoyándose sobre su mentón para verla mejor.

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello, retirando los mechones rebeldes de su rostro antes de contestar.

-Hoy en la tarde- el chico que acomodó mejor, dejando un camino de besos húmedo por su pecho y cuello antes de llegar a sus labios- Acabamos las juntas con tiempo y la tela que fuimos a buscar estaba lista desde hacia tiempo, así que tu padre me dio la oportunidad de regresar un poco antes. Quería darte una sorpresa en casa y me comunique con tu secretaria para preguntarle a que hora saldrías de la oficina, pero ella me dejo bien en claro que hoy trabajarían hasta tarde, juntos- Solo de recordar la sugerencia que había hecho esa secretaría de pacotilla la enfurecía. Desde luego, estaba acostumbra a que se le insinuaran a su prometido, pero esa chica se llevaba el premio, y con creces.- así que, si no ibas a cas ¿Por qué no venía yo por ti? Me encontré a tu secretaria cuando salía bastante enojada, y creo que la frustración le creció cuando me vio. -sonrió con satisfacción cuando la chica entendió a lo que iba Brid.

Félix suspiro, decidido a pedir el cambio de la chica al día siguiente y dejar claras indicaciones de que no quería ninguna secretaria joven. Quizás una ya entrada en años, y si estaba casada y no le interesaban los hombres jóvenes mejor. Pero, probablemente debía agradecer a su secretaría que su prometida hiciera realidad una de sus fantasías más grandes.

-Lo siento, pero debo admitir que si tenía trabajo extra, bichito.- dijo completamente cómodo de la desnudez de ambos- fue una grata sorpresa, sobre todo la parte de las medias. - Acarició una de sus piernas, para demostrar su punto- te ves terriblemente sensual con este conjunto.- No habían pasado más de cinco minutos y ya comenzaba a volver a ponerse duro en el interior de la chica.

-Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta para el vestido de novia- dijo mientras le daba ligeros besos- Tu papá y yo estamos trabajando mucho en ello, pero el prefiere dejarme la parte de la lencería solo a mi.

-Mejor así, no creo poder soportar la idea de que mi padre haya sido el creador de la ropa interior que te voy a quitar el día de nuestra boda. - Comenzó a mover ligeramente las caderas, estimulando más a su miembro para un segundo asalto- ¿Sabes qué? Si este es mi premio por las horas extra, creo que comenzaré a quedarme a trabajar hasta tarde. Solo si prometes acompañarme.

-Siempre gatito- le dijo, moviéndose rápidamente para cambiar de postura y quedar ella sobre él- ahora, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que valoró el trabajo que has hecho.

Y así, la futura pareja Agreste estuvo lista para una segunda ronda.

.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Se que muchas de ustedes me van a matar porque en vez de seguir con mis fics estoy haciendo oneshots y las entiendo perfectamente, pero quiero explicar un poco: tuve un bloqueo total como escritora, a tal punto que no en varias ocasiones estuve con ganas de tirar la toalla y mandar todo al traste de lo más que yo sentía que lo estaba haciendo (porque sobre todo les estaba fallando a todas esas personas que se toman la molestia de leerme y apoyarme). Pero me di un buen jalón de orejas, salí del hoyo de la miseria en el que me había dejado caer para autocompadecerme y comencé a escribir, los oneshot fueron parte de ese proceso y no son los únicos, tranquilos seguiré escribiendo las demás historias y concluiré con ellas como se merece e incluso, si me siento preparada, espero compartir con ustedes una mis historias, personajes y temas salidos de mi mente.**

 **Mientras espero que disfruten de lo que escribó y seguir leyendo sus lindas palabras.**

 **Atte- Madrigal Karou**


End file.
